Heal my soul
by Suika Severin
Summary: Der letzte Kampf ist geschlagen, Harry und Severus tauchen unter. Was aber wenn Harry vom Ministerium und Dumbledor zum neuen dunklen Lord ernannt wird? Vampir Sev, HPSS, Freundschaft HPDM Story wegen Überarbeitung eingefroren
1. Ende und Anfang

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört mir keiner der Charatere, außer einem geflügelten Etwas das später hinzukommt. Das gilt für alle Kapitel

**AN:** Ich habe die Kapitel 1 bis 7 nocheinmal überarbeitet. Wünsche viel Spass beim lesen!

**Heal my soul**

****

Ende und Anfang

Mühsam schleppte sich Severus Snape die Gänge zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf. Sein rechter Arm hing schlaff und in einem ungewöhnlichen Winkel an seiner Seite, sein Rücken und Brustkorb schmerzte ihn bei jeder Bewegung, bei jedem Atemzug, seine Kehle war wund von den Schmerzensschreien die er in den letzten Stunden hatte nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Doch am schlimmsten waren die Schmerzen zwischen seinen Beinen, die ihn bei jedem Schritt quälten, die Scham und Verzweiflung die ihn immer wieder zu überwältigen drohten. Ihm war klar das es besser gewesen wäre wenn er sich in den Krankenflügel begeben hätte, aber die Informationen die er hatte waren einfach zu wichtig. Er konnte nicht riskierten das durch Poppys Übereifer all das was er in den letzten Stunden ertragen hatte vergeudet wurde.

Snape hätte vor Erleichterung weinen können als er endlich den Wasserspeier erreicht hatte. Mit zitternder Stimme flüsterte er das Passwort und stellte sich, schwer an die Säule in der Mitte gelehnt, auf die Treppe die ihn langsam nach oben trug. Snape bekam es kaum noch mit das er oben angekommen war, ganz automatisch ging er auf die Türe zu die sich ihm automatisch öffnete. Vor Schmerzen und Erschöpfung zitternd stolperte er in den Raum und stürzte direkt in die stützenden Arme von jemanden, aber eindeutig nicht die des Direktors. Erschrocken darüber, vielleicht doch zu spät zu sein hob Snape den Kopf. Nur um in ein paar grüne besorgte Augen zu schauen. Auch fiel ihm auf das sich anscheinend der gesamte Orden hier im Büro versammelt hatte und das nun alle Blicke geschockt auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er musste wohl so aussehen wie er sich fühlte schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf. Doch darüber konnte er sich nun keine Gedanken machen, er spürte wie ihn die Schwärze einfing. "Er... er wird heute Hogsmead angreifen..." presste der Tränkemeister mühsam hervor, dann sackte er bewusstlos in den Armen 'des Jungen der lebt' zusammen.

Und so bekam er nichts von dem Tumult mit den er ausgelöst hatte. Sofort wurden alle nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen. Das Ministerium und damit die Auroren wurden informiert, alle Kampfbereiten Mitglieder des Ordens und der Lehrerschaft wappneten sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf. Es verging kaum eine Stunde und alles war soweit, Voldemort konnte kommen.

Severus wurde während dessen notdürftig versorgt. Niemand hatte sich mehr um den Schwerverletzten gekümmert nachdem dieser seine Botschaft überbracht hatte. Und das erfüllte Harry Potter, inzwischen 21 und Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der ihn schließlich aus dem Raum getragen hatte mit einer ungeheuren Wut. Wie konnten die anderen ihn nur so behandeln? Sein Blick viel auf den Mann der nun in seinem Bett lag. Zu Harrys Verwunderung war es nur eine geringe Anstrengung gewesen ihn hier her zu tragen. Warum, das zeigte sich als er die zerrissenen und Blut durchtränkten Roben entfernte. Snape bestand nur aus Haut und Knochen. Was musste der Mann nur in den letzen Stunden durchgemacht haben? Hatte er bereits eine Ahnung davon gehabt das er enttarnt worden war? Denn genau danach sah es aus, nach einer Bestrafung für einen Verräter. Warum war er dann zurück zu Voldemort gegangen?

Er hatte Snape beobachtet, immerhin waren sie nun seit fast einem halben Jahr Kollegen und sahen sich täglich. Der Ältere war schon seit Längerem immer ruhiger geworden, hatte sich immer mehr zurück gezogen. Wenn er wirklich ahnte das sie von seiner zweifelhaften Loyalität wussten, warum war er dann weiter zu den Treffen gegangen? War er sich so wenig wert? Warum hatte er denn niemanden von seiner Befürchtung erzählt, um Hilfe gebeten?

Doch die letzte Frage konnte Harry sich selbst beantworten. Immerhin hatte er selbst erlebt wie die anderen Lehrer Snape behandelten. Sie waren nicht direkt unfreundlich oder aggressiv zu ihm, nein das nicht. Aber man konnte deutlich merken dass er ihnen egal war, dass er unerwünscht war. Harry hatte oft im Lehrerzimmer gesessen und mit Entsetzen verfolgt wie manche seiner Kollegen über den Tränkemeister gelästert und sogar Witze über ihn gemacht hatten. Snape musste sich dessen bewusst sein, er war viel zu intelligent um so etwas nicht zu bemerken. Doch warum wehrte er sich nicht?

Mit all diesen Gedanken machte sich Harry daran den Mann zu verarzten und danach zu waschen. So wusste er wenigstens dass sich jemand kümmerte, was wohl selbst im Krankenflügel nicht für den nun Ex-Spion garantiert war. Und er schwor sich, als er letztlich den geschundenen Körper zudeckte, dass er dem Meister der Zaubertränke wieder zu einem gesunden Mann machen würde, egal wie lange es dauern würde.

Dann ertönte plötzlich eine Sirene.

Hogsmead wurde angegriffen.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Alles was er fühlte waren Schmerzen. Sein gesamter Körper brannte. Er wollte nicht wissen was geschehen war um ihn in so einen Zustand zu versetzen, wollte sich nicht erinnern. Doch das Schicksal war ihm wie meistens nicht gnädig, denn völlig ohne Vorwarnung strömten plötzlich die Bilder wieder auf ihn ein. Das Todessertreffen, wie Voldemort ihn enttarnte, die Cruciatusflüche, die Peitsche, all die anderen Methoden der Folter die sie an ihm ausprobiert hatten. Ein gequältes Wimmern entfuhr seiner Kehle und Tränen der Verzweiflung quollen aus geschlossenen Lidern. Sie hatten ihn vergewaltigt. Sogar Lucius, von dem er gedacht hatte dass sie Freunde wären. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich schmutzig. Wieso hatten sie ihn den nicht sterben lassen? Der Tod wäre gnädiger gewesen als ihn zu zwingen damit zu leben. Warum hatte ihn Poppy denn nicht erlöst? Sie musste es doch wissen nachdem sie ihn untersucht hatte. Und wenn sie nicht dann musste es doch Dumbledore bewusst sein, das er nach all dem nicht weiter leben können würde. Warum hatten sie nicht die Gnade ihn gehen zu lassen? Ein schmerzliches und unendlich verzweifeltes Schluchzen entrann seiner Kehle.

Dann war da auf einmal etwas, eine Stimme, dann eine Hand auf der seinen. Wieder entfuhr Severus ein Wimmern. 'Bitte nicht' fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf und er versuchte der Berührung zu entkommen. Doch sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich und machte es ihm unmöglich sich zu bewegen. Wie erbärmlich er wohl aussehen musste kam ihm plötzlich der Gedanke und ein weiteres trockenes Schluchzen entfuhr ihm. Die Hand war auf seinen Ausbruch hin verschwunden, doch die Stimme blieb. Snape wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das auch sie verschwinden würde. Er wollte Ruhe, ewige Ruhe...

Mit der Zeit wurde er aber ruhiger. Und irgendwie kam ihm diese Stimme bekannt vor, auch wenn er sie beim besten Willen niemanden zuordnen konnte. Aber der Besitzer schien ihm kein Leid zufügen zu wollen, da war er sich relativ sicher. Denn sonst hätte der Sprecher doch schon genug Zeit dazu gehabt, oder? Dann kam die Hand zurück und mit ihr noch eine weitere. Severus versuchte so gut es ging ruhig zu bleiben. Was auch immer dieser Mann tun würde, es konnte nicht schlimmer sein als das was man ihm schon angetan hatte.

Severus hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit dass die Hände ihn sanft abdeckten und seine Wunden kontrollierten. Langsam löste sich seine Anspannung ein wenig. Er wartete darauf dass sich der Fremde irgendwie als Gefahr enttarnte, doch die Hände blieben sanft und vorsichtig. Manche Verbände schien es ihm, wurden gewechselt, andere nur überprüft. Irgendwann schlief Severus wieder ein.

Der Tränkemeister driftete immer wieder hinein und heraus aus der Bewusstlosigkeit, doch immer wenn er sich am Rande des Erwachens befand nahm er die, wie er inzwischen fand, beruhigende Stimme war und manchmal auch die Hände war. Unzählige Male wechselte er zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit und Bewusstsein bevor er eines Morgens ohne jede Vorwarnung, die Augen aufschlug.

tbc


	2. Aufbruch

Vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews!

Aufbruch

Es war anders als all die anderen Male die er schon am Rande des Erwachens gestanden hatte. Dieses Mal war er nicht plötzlich aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufgetaucht, sondern langsam, als würde er sich damit auf das vorbereiten was ihn erwarten würde sobald er die Augen aufschlug. Doch auf das was er dann sah hätte ihn nichts und niemand vorbereiten können. Nie hätte er erwartet dass Harry Potter neben seinem Bett saß. Der Junge sah furchtbar aus. Er war blass wie der Tod, hatte tiefe schwarze Ringe unter den Augen die ihn müde aber aufmerksam beobachteten. Als Potter bewusst zu werden schien dass er wirklich wach war verschwand allerdings sämtliche Müdigkeit. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Severus war schneller.„Potter, gehen sie gefälligst ins Bett. Sie sehen aus wie der Tod frisch aufgewärmt." krächzte er.

Dem Jungen neben seinem Bett entfuhr ein Laut der halb wie ein Schluchzen, halb wie ein Lachen klang. „Das geht nicht Severus. Außer du rutscht ein Stück." Das verschlug dem Tränkemeister erst einmal die Sprache. Er überhörte sogar das Potter ihn duzte, etwas was ihn sonst immer zur Weißglut gebracht hatte. Warum lag er in Potters Bett? Der Ex- Gryffindor lächelte etwas, hatte seinen Gedankengang wohl erraten. Doch schnell wandelte es sich in eine ernste Miene. „Ich habe dich hier her gebracht nachdem du in Dumbledores Büro zusammengebrochen bist während die anderen den Kampf vorbereitet haben. Das ist nun zwei Wochen her." Severus nickte. Er konnte sich denken was das hieß.

Sie hatten ihn also vergessen. Hätten ihn liegen und sterben gelassen wenn Potter nicht da gewesen wäre. Es tat ihm weh. Aber warum? Er hatte doch sterben wollen, warum störte es ihn jetzt? Diese Frage konnte er sich sofort selbst beantworten. Ja, er hatte sterben wollen, wollte es noch immer, oder? Aber nicht so, vergessen auf dem Boden eines Büros. Er hatte gehofft dass sie ihn wenigstens in ein Bett legen würden, ihn untersuchen und notdürftig versorgen würden. Verdammt, er hatte gehofft das Albus und die Anderen wenigstens einmal in seinem erbärmlichen Leben Interesse an IHM und nicht nur an den Informationen die er brachte interessiert waren. Sein Blick viel wieder auf Potter. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet dass gerade er sich um ihn kümmern würde, derjenige der am wenigsten Grund dazu hatte. Er hatte den Jungen wohl unterschätzt.

„Ich danke ihnen Potter." krächzte er wieder leise. Und es war wahr. Diese kleine Tat der Menschlichkeit wärmte ihn innerlich wie es selten etwas in seinem Leben getan hatte. Für diesen Jungen war er scheinbar mehr als ein Ding, das man nachdem es seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte weg warf. Er war Potter genug wert das dieser sich um ihn kümmerte und sogar auf sein Bett verzichtete.

Severus war es nicht gewohnt etwas wert zu sein.

„Nichts zu danken Severus. Und wenn du mich schon siezt nenn mich bitte Harry, sonst komm ich mir wieder vor wie in meiner Schulzeit." lächelte ihn der Grünäugige an. Severus erwiderte es. „Gut, Harry." flüsterte er, dann schloss er wieder die Augen und versank im Schlaf. Er würde das Geduze wohl ertragen können.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Das nächste Mal als Severus die Augen aufschlug war Potter, nein Harry, gerade dabei Salbe auf die scheinbar letzten Überbleibsel seiner Verletzungen zu reiben. Der junge Mann war dabei unglaublich vorsichtig, genauso wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Unbemerkt beobachtete er die geübten Handgriffe des Schwarzhaarigen, darauf bedacht diesen nicht zu stören. Erst als er den kleinen Tiegel Salbe zur Seite stellte sprach er ihn an. „Woher haben sie das medizinische Können, Harry? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern das sie in Poppys Heilergrundkursen waren." flüsterte er. Das war wesentlich würdevoller als dieses Krächzen und vor allem nicht so anstrengend. Harry schreckte von seinen Gedanken auf und schaute auf den Tränkemeister. Er hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt dass dieser wach war. Die schwarzen Augen waren klar und wesentlich wacher als das letzte Mal. Es schien ihm um einiges besser zu gehen.

„Das liegt daran das ich zu der Zeit im siebten Jahr, als sie den Kurs Angebot, keinen Bedarf mehr daran hatte. Ich konnte schon alles was sie dort unterrichtete." Auf den Blick den der Mann ihm daraufhin zu warf seufzte er ergeben und fuhr fort. „Du musst wissen... Meine Verwandten, bei denen ich aufgewachsen bin, hassen Magie. Sie haben mit aller Kraft versucht sie mir auszutreiben, besonders mein Onkel." Beschämt sah er zur Seite. Was würde sein ehemaliger Lehrer nun wohl von ihm denken? Eine Hand legte sich langsam auf die Seine am Bett und drückte sie leicht. „Und anstatt Dumbledore um Hilfe zu bitten haben sie sich selbst versorgt und geschwiegen. Das ist typisch 'Gryffindor'." Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Das war schon etwas mehr der alte Severus Snape. Doch seine Miene verdunkelte sich schnell wieder. „Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Vor jeden Sommerferien habe ich den Schulleiter regelrecht angefleht mich nicht zurück zu ihnen zu schicken. Aber es hat ihn nicht interessierst." Harry schnaubte verbittert. „Ganz im Gegenteil, er meinte das ich mich nicht so anstellen soll. Ich solle es als Vorbereitung für den Kampf gegen Voldemort sehen. Da würde mir auch keiner die Hand halten." Die grünen Augen spielten eine tiefe Enttäuschung wieder.

"Ich war nur eine Waffe, nichts anderes."

Der Druck an Harrys Hand wurde zu einem vorsichtigen Streicheln das ihm mehr Trost brachte als Worte es jemals gekonnt hätten. Er dachte nicht darüber nach das es Snape war der ihm diesen Trost spendete. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, beide gingen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann durchfuhr Severus plötzlich ein Ruck.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich meine, wie ist der Kampf ausgegangen? Es scheint mir das wir nicht verloren haben aber ist ER tot?" Verzweifelte Hoffnung schwang in Severus Stimme mit als er zu Harry neben sich aufsah. Dieser fing wieder an zu lächeln und Severus wusste alles was ihn wirklich interessierte: Er war frei.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Severus verschlief den nächsten Tag größtenteils. Nur unterbrochen von kurzen wachen Phasen in denen Harry ihm Tränke gab die ihn mit allen Nährstoffen versorgten die er brauchte. Zuvor hatte ihm der junge Mann die Tränke gespritzt, was ihn wohl am Leben erhalten hatte. Etwas was völlig unüblich war in der magischen Medizin, wenn auch durchaus möglich. Auf diese Idee musste man erst einmal kommen.

Harry saß wie meistens neben seinem Bett in einem bequemen Sessel, den er nachts immer in ein Bett verwandelte. Nun, vier Tage nachdem Severus aufgewacht war sah auch Harry wesentlich gesünder aus. Er hatte wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht und die Augenringe waren verschwunden. Kaum etwas von den Sorgen die er sich um den Mann gemacht hatte war ihm noch anzusehen. Und als dieser nun die Augen aufschlug und verschlafen blinzelte konnte der Grünäugige nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht es dir Severus?" Schwarze Augen blickten ihn an und schienen um einiges fröhlicher. „Gut, es tut nichts mehr weh. Glauben sie dass ich heute das Bett mal verlassen kann? Wenn ich schon bei dem Helden der Zaubererwelt untergebracht bin will ich wenigstens sehen wie er wohnt." sagte der bettlägerige Mann leise. Harry lachte. „Ich fürchte das sie da nicht recht viel sehen werden das anders ist als bei ihnen. Ich habe nur die Grundausstattung. Aber sie können sich gerne einmal umsehen. Zuerst einmal würde ich aber vorschlagen dass sie erst einmal schauen wie es mit dem Sitzen geht. Immerhin sind sie fast drei Wochen gelegen." schlug Harry ihm vor. Severus nickte und mit einiger Hilfe von Harrys Seite saß er wenige Minuten später auch in seinem Schlafanzug am Bettrand und kämpfte mit einem Schwindelanfall. Der junge Gryffindor setzte sich neben ihn auf den Bettrand und stützte ihn bis die Welt sich langsam entschied in welche Richtung sie sich nun drehen wollte. Schließlich schlug der schwarzhaarige Mann dann die Augen auf und sah sich das Zimmer in dem er die letzte Zeit verbracht hatte mal aus einer anderen Perspektive an. Im Liegen hatte er nicht viel mehr als die Zimmerdecke gesehen.

Der Raum war wirklich nur mit dem Nötigsten eingerichtet. Es sah so aus als hätte Harry in den drei Jahren als Lehrling und dem halben als Lehrer nicht vor gehabt es sich hier wohnlich zu machen. „Ich weiß, es sieht nicht besonders aus, aber ich sah keinen Sinn darin mir eigene Möbel zu kaufen wenn ich noch nicht einmal wusste ob ich den Monat überlebe." Erklärte Harry leise. „Jetzt wo es vorbei ist werde ich mir irgendwo eine Wohnung suchen und mir versuchen ein Leben aufzubauen das sich nicht nur um den Krieg dreht." verträumt lächelte er den Slytherin an. Der konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern. Er konnte den jungen Mann gut verstehen. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke und bevor er es sich richtig bewusst war sprach er ihn auch aus. „Wäre ihnen ein Landhaus in den Schottischen Bergen recht? Absolut friedlich und fast menschenleer. Nur mit einem alten, halb invaliden Tränkemeister müssten sie sich abfinden." Witzelte Severus leise und genoss den völlig überrumpelten Anblick seines Kollegen. Dieser starrte ihn entgeistert an und schien irgendetwas sagen zu wollen, da sich seine Lippen bewegten, nur kam kein Ton heraus. Ob es nun daran lag das der so gefürchtete Tränkelehrer des Humors fähig war oder an seinem Angebot wusste Severus nicht. Er vermutete aber eine Mischung aus beidem.

Schließlich fing sich Harry wieder.„Du meinst ich kann bei dir wohnen? Hältst du das denn aus? Aber ich muss doch noch hier bei den Aufräumarbeiten helfen." Severus nickte. „Es ist mir wesentlich lieber als allein. Und ich glaube wirklich nicht dass mir in ihrer Nähe langweilig wird." Nein er würde dem Gryffindor wohl eher ein paar mal an die Gurgel gehen wollen anstatt sich zu langweilen, dachte er bei sich. Aber das war besser als allein vor sich hin zu vegetieren.

Mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah er Harry direkt in die Augen. „Was halten sie davon wenn wir von hier verschwinden? Sollen diese Bastarde doch jetzt allein weiter machen. Ich denke wir haben unsere Pflicht getan."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Der restliche Tag verging wie im Flug. Harry hatte unbemerkt Severus Sachen aus dessen Quartier geholt und sie zusammen mit seinen spärlichen Besitztümern geschrumpft und in zwei Koffern verpackt. Als nächstes hatte er seine und Severus Kündigung geschrieben, da der Slytherin noch zu sehr geschwächt war um lange zu sitzen. Nachdem Severus seine Unterschrift darunter gesetzt hatte trapierte er die beiden Pergamentrollen gut sichtbar auf dem Tisch in der kleinen Küche. Letztlich blieb es nur noch Severus beim anziehen mit Hilfe eines einfachen Zaubers zu helfen und es konnte losgehen.

„Und wie kommen wir zu dir? Ich glaube kaum das Apparieren für dich schon eine gute Idee ist und an den Hogwarts Express ist gar nicht zu denken." erkundigte sich Harry als er sich mit einer Tasse Tee auf dem Sessel nieder ließ. „Das können sie mir überlassen. Sie waren schon fleißig genug." meinte Severus schmunzelnd und schloss, sich konzentrierend die Lider. Seine rechte Hand mit der Handfläche nach unten nach vorne gestreckt. Harry beobachtete den Mann vor sich gespannt. Und dann geschah etwas. Auf dem Handrücken des Slytherins erschienen Linien die langsam ein Bild zu formen schienen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Severus öffnete wieder die Augen. Er ließ Harry das Bild betrachten. Dessen Augen weiteten sich überrascht als er sah was es war. „So wie mir scheint wissen sie was das ist." stellte er trocken fest. Harry nickte leicht pikiert. „ Ich bin VgdDK-Lehrer. Das ist ein Familienwappen. Und die werden nur noch von Vampiren benutzt." Seine Stimme war etwas überrascht aber sachlich und ruhig.

Harry sah seinem Gegenüber an. Dieser fand das ganze wohl sehr unterhaltsam, so wie seine Augen glitzerten. Er seufzte. „Sperr mich nur nicht in deine Speisekammer, ja?" Severus lachte, das erste Mal seit langem. Selten hatte er es erlebt dass jemand seine wahre Identität so locker hingenommen hatte, eigentlich noch nie. „Da müssen sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Es ist Jahre her das ich um zu überleben töten musste." Auf Harrys interessierten Blick hin streckte er nochmals seine leicht zitternde Hand aus, in der kurz darauf ein Rubinroter Stein erschien. „Das ist meine, wie ich finde, überragendste Entdeckung. Ich habe während meiner Studien alter Schriftrollen eine Aufzeichnung gefunden die die Herstellung dieses Steines erklärte. Es funktioniert ähnlich wie bei dem Stein der Weisen. Nur das das Ergebnis ein anderes ist." erklärte Severus. Dann, ohne den Gryffindor aus den Augen zu lassen öffnete er den Mund und hielt den Stein an seine Lippen. Sofort wuchsen seine Eckzähne zu denen eines Vampirs und er versenkte sie mühelos in dem Mineral. Harry beobachtete fasziniert wie sich Severus satt trank. Er hatte Legenden gehört in denen alte Vampire solche Steine besaßen, doch damit einen solchen mal zu Gesicht zu bekommen hatte er nie gerechnet. „Ein Blutstein." sagte er baff als Severus den Stein schließlich wieder verschwinden ließ. Das kurze Aufleuchten in dessen Augen bemerkte er nicht. Dieser nickte. „Sie müssen sich also keine Sorgen machen dass ich sie beiße. Außer sie möchten es..." grinste er. Harry schnaubte, nicht recht wissend wie er das gesagte einschätzen sollte.

„Frag mich das ein andermal noch mal. Wie kommen wir jetzt zu dir nach Hause?" Kam er auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. Der Slytherin setzte sich mit deutlich weniger Problemen als zuvor an den Bettrand. „Holen sie das Gepäck und passen sie auf das sie es mit einer Hand berühren. Dann legen sie ihre Hand auf meine Tätowierung." Etwas skeptisch tat Harry wie ihm geheißen. Severus legte seine andere Hand dann darüber. „Und nun... nicht los lassen." Severus murmelte etwas was Harry nicht verstand und sie wurden von einem Strudel aus reiner Magie erfasst.

Dann war der Raum leer.

tbc


	3. Home sweet home

**Home sweet home**

Harry konnte Severus gerade noch auffangen als sie sich wieder materialisierten. Auch wenn es diesem besser zu gehen schien, war Stehen wohl noch außer Frage. Ein kurzer Blick durch den Raum verriet ihm dass sie sich wohl in einem Wohnzimmer befanden. Eine Couch stand nicht weit von ihnen entfernt und nach wenigen Schritten legte Harry den ihn dankbar anblickenden Mann auf diese. Dann, während Severus sich von der unsanften Landung erholte, sah er sich genauer um.

Das Zimmer war in beigen und kräftigen Blautönen gehalten. Es war geräumig, und große Fenster nahmen eine der Wände fast komplett ein. Neben dem Sofa standen noch zwei bequem aussehende Sessel und ein Couchtisch. Nicht weit davon entfernt waren mehrere Bücherregale, alles in hellen Tönen gehalten. Ein paar Meter weiter, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein wunderschöner weißer Flügel, der im Licht der Sonnenstrahlen gebadet wurde. Harry versuchte sich vor zu stellen wie der Tränkemeister auf diesem spielte. Doch bevor er sich über diesen, seinen, Gedankengang wundern konnte wurde er von der Stimme Severus' in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt.

"Sind sie mit dem Ambiente einverstanden?" schmunzelte der schwarzhaarige Mann als er den bewundernden Blick seines ehemaligen Schülers sah. Was würde dieser erst zu den anderen Räumen sagen?

"Das hier ist wunderschön. Als du 'Landhaus' gesagt hast hatte ich mir eine kleine Holzhütte oder etwas ähnliches vorgestellt..." erwiderte Harry noch immer staunend und wandte seinen Blick wieder Severus zu. Dieser war gerade dabei sich wieder aufzusetzen und schien keinerlei Probleme mehr damit zu haben, was Harry erst jetzt auffiel und ihn stutzig machte. Doch bevor er fragen konnte bekam er schon eine Antwort. "Als Vampir heilt sich mein Körper selbst. Ich denke dass die letzten verbleibenden Verletzungen in einigen Minuten verschwunden sein müssten." Die Stimme des Mannes war ruhig, kein Zittern war mehr darin zu hören. "Aber warum erst jetzt? Warum nicht direkt als du von deiner letzten Mission zurückgekommen bist?" Fragte Harry nun mehr als verwundert. Hatte er sich all die Sorgen umsonst gemacht?

Severus seufzte. Das was er dem jungen Mann nun erzählen würde war der sterblichen Bevölkerung kaum bekannt. "Dazu muss ich etwas weiter ausholen. Sie müssen verstehen Harry, dass Vampire, obwohl sie im Allgemeinen unsterblich sind, durchaus sterben können. Allerdings nur wenn sie es wirklich wollen." Er sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen, wohl wissend das dieser seinen Schmerz in seinen sehen würde. "Das ist eigentlich als Schutz davor gedacht wahnsinnig zu werden. Denn nach fünfhundert oder noch mehr Jahren sehnen sich viele nach Ruhe. Wenn der Wunsch stark genug ist wird man sterblich, aber nur solange bis man das nächste Mal Blut zu sich nimmt. Es kommt selten vor das sich ein Vampir dann doch noch für das Weiterleben entscheidet, die meisten suchen einen sanften Tot durch Gifte oder ähnliches."

Harry, schien langsam zu verstehen und eine Traurigkeit überzog sein Gesicht. "Was haben diese Monster nur mit dir gemacht? Was kann so schlimm sein das du sterben wolltest?" sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu Severus. Dieser antwortete etwas verblüfft. "Sie haben mich doch versorgt, dann müssen sie es doch wissen." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich habe allgemeine Diagnosezauber angewendet die mir nur sagten welche Tränke und Zauber ich anwenden musste, aber nicht deine Verletzungen beschrieben. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es dir wohl damit wäre." sagte Harry leise, seinen Blick gen Boden gerichtet. Eine sanfte Hand an seiner Wange zwang ihn aber sofort den Mann vor sich wieder anzusehen.

Und im nächsten Moment spürte er weiche Lippen auf den seinen, nur ganz kurz und unendlich sanft, dann waren sie wieder verschwunden.

Harry starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen seinen Kollegen an. Hatte dieser ihn gerade wirklich geküsst?

"Ich danke ihnen Harry. Mir ist nie jemand begegnet der mir soviel Rücksicht entgegen gebracht hat." sagte Severus sanft lächelnd und stand auf. "Ich werde sehen, was ich uns zu essen machen kann. Sie können sich gern die anderen Zimmer ansehen." Damit verließ er den Raum und ließ einen noch immer völlig überrumpelten Harry zurück.

"Oh mein Gott! Bedankt der sich immer so?"

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Severus stand in der Küche und dachte nach, während er die Zutaten vorbereitete. Er wusste nicht was ihn gerade geritten hatte Harry zu küssen. Es war ganz einfach so über ihn gekommen.

Er fühlte sich warm, etwas was als Untoter ohne Herzschlag eigentlich nicht möglich war. Und doch hatte er ein flatterndes Gefühl in seiner Brust und das unsinnige Bedürfnis zu grinsen. Es war fast so wie in den Büchern die er als Jugendlicher gelesen hatte, die, die beschrieben wie Sterbliche sich fühlten wenn sie sich verliebten. Aber das war nicht möglich für ihn, oder?

Als geborener Vampir waren ihn tiefere Gefühle fremd. Er hatte Gefühle, ja. Aber nicht zu dem starken und, wie er bis jetzt immer fand, unsinnigen Ausmaß wie Menschen. Es hatte sein Leben ungemein erleichtert, es erträglicher gemacht wenn er gehänselt wurde, oder als seine Eltern sich dazu entschlossen zu sterben. Er war traurig gewesen, ja, aber nicht verzweifelt. Nicht so, wie er sich gefühlt hatte als ihn die Todesser vergewaltigten. Zu Severus Verwunderung stellte er fest das ihn auch nun nicht mehr die tiefe Verzweiflung übermannte die er bei dieser Erinnerung zuvor gespürt hatte. Seine Rückkehr ins Vampirdasein hatte auch dieses Erlebnis ins sachliche gewandelt, etwas wofür er immens dankbar war.

Aber warum empfand er dann so stark für Harry? Verliebtheit war nicht etwas war er fühlen konnte. Eigentlich. Es gab nur eine Ausnahme: Eine Seelenverwandtschaft.

Severus erstarrte mitten im Zwiebelschneiden. Konnte es sein? Konnte es sein das Harry und er verwandte Seelen hatten? Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Er würde abwarten.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Harry war Severus Vorschlag gefolgt und hatte sich zu einem kleinen Rundgang durch das Haus aufgemacht. Das Wohnzimmer war das größte Zimmer, allerdings bei weitem nicht das Schönste. Allein die Flure waren schon sehenswert. Harry kam gar nicht aus dem Staunen heraus als er die wundervollen Gemälde betrachtete die die Wände schmückten. Kronleuchter erhellten die beigefarbenen Wände. Überall waren weiche, royalblaue Teppiche verlegt. Die einzelnen Türen waren hoch und schwangen geräuschlos auf, noch bevor Harry sie überhaupt berührt hatte.

Er fand eine großzügige Bibliothek, mit einem marmornen Kamin und einer einladenden Sitzgruppe. Harry juckte es förmlich in den Fingern das Wissen das sich hier verbarg in sich aufzusaugen. Nur mit alle seiner Willenskraft brachte er es fertig den Raum zu verlassen.

Hinter der nächsten Tür verbarg sich ein kleines, aber wie es aussah hervorragend ausgestattetes Labor. Nichts beschädigen wollend verließ Harry dieses ohne lange zu verharren wieder. Er würde es sich mit Severus Begleitung später genauer ansehen.

Als nächstes kamen zwei kleine Lagerräume, einer wie es schien für Tränkezutaten, der andere für Lebensmittel. Harry konnte leises Singen hören und ging dem Geräusch nach. Vorsichtig spitzelte er durch die leicht geöffnete Türe, hinter der sich eindeutig die Küche verbarg. Severus stand am Herd und war völlig ins Kochen versunken. Ihn nicht stören wollend ging Harry weiter und fand neben der Küche ein Esszimmer. Sprachlos stand er in dem Lichtdurchfluteten Raum. Der Boden war aus makellosem weißem Marmor, die Wände wieder in beige, mit silbernen Kerzenleuchtern und hellen Wandteppichen. In der Mitte des Raumes standen ein Mahagonitisch und Stühle für sechs Personen. Doch das Beeindruckendste im Raum war ein Aquarium, das mit einer Länge von fast vier Metern und fast drei Metern Höhe eine komplette Wand einnahm. Kleine und größere Fische in allen Farben und Formen schwammen zwischen Wasserpflanzen, kleinen Burgruinen und Steinhaufen umher. Wie sollte er sich bei diesem Anblick aufs Essen konzentrieren?

"Es ist wundervoll, nicht wahr?" kam Severus Stimme von nicht weit hinter ihm. Harry nickte und drehte sich zu dem Mann um. "So etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ein richtiges Biotop. Wer kümmert sich in der Zeit in der du in Hogwarts bist um die Fische?" fragte Harry interessiert während er Severus half den Tisch zu decken. "Ich habe zwei Hauselfen die sich aber so gut wie nie blicken lassen. Sie sind der Meinung dass nur eine unsichtbare Hauselfe eine gute Hauselfe ist. Ich habe die Versuche aufgegeben, sie zu überzeugen mir einmal Gesellschaft zu leisten." erklärte Severus und stellte eine Platte mit Spagetti Cabonara auf den Tisch. "Bon appeti."

Sie hatten es sich nach dem Essen, das absolut fantastisch gewesen war, vor dem Kamin in der Bibliothek bequem gemacht. Nach einer Weile waren sie in ein Gespräch über ihre Lieblingsbücher versunken, so dass sie nicht bemerkten wie die Zeit verflog. Erst als Harry ein leises Gähnen nicht unterdrücken konnte bemerkten sie, dass es schon fast Mitternacht war. "Kommen sie, ich zeige ihnen ihr Schlafzimmer." bot Severus an und löschte den Kamin mit einem Wink seiner Hand. Harry stutzte. Magie ohne Zauberstab war sehr selten und gefürchtet. Er selbst hatte seine Gabe darin geheim gehalten um nicht als nächster dunkler Lord betitelt zu werden. Es schien, dass jeder der anders war automatisch als böse eingestuft wurde. In der Zauberer wie in der Muggelwelt.

Doch nun folgte Harry Severus eine geschwungene Treppe empor die er zuvor übersehen hatte. Sie führte zu einem weiteren Flur in dem sich scheinbar ausschließlich Schlaf und Badezimmer befanden. Severus stoppte vor einer Flügeltüre. "Das ist ihr Schlafzimmer. Es hat neben meinem als Einziges ein eigenes Bad. Ich denke das wird bei einem längeren Aufenthalt hier ganz angenehm sein. Wenn sie mich suchen sollten, mein Schlafzimmer ist die nächste Türe. Ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht." sagte er lächelnd und wollte sich gerade zur nächsten Tür aufmachen als Harry ihn noch mal aufhielt. "Du kannst mich ruhig duzen, Severus. Immerhin sind wir nun so etwas wie Freunde, oder?" flüsterte dieser fast. Severus drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um, ein Leuchten in den Augen. "Ja das sind wir." Damit verschwand er in sein Schlafzimmer und Harry lächelte erleichtert.

"Home, sweet home." flüsterte er und machte sich auf ins Bett.

Tbc


	4. Eine letzte Warnung

**Eine letzte Warnung**

Es war zwei Tage später als die Ruhe zerstört wurde. Harry und Severus hatten die Zeit entweder in der Bibliothek, im Freien oder im Wohnzimmer verbracht, in dem Harry nun Klavierunterricht bekam.

Der Störenfried kam in Form einer Posteule. Diejenige die den Tagespropheten brachte.

Severus und Harry saßen gerade beim Frühstück als sie wie gewohnt zum Fenster herein flog. Nachdem sie ihre Bezahlung und ein paar Happen Schinken erhalten hatte verschwand sie auch wieder. Erst als Severus dann auf die Titelseite blickte erstarrte er. Mit einem lauten Scheppern fiel die Teetasse die er in der Hand gehalten hatte zu Boden. Harry war wenige Sekunden später neben ihn getreten und folgte dem entsetzten Blick seines Gastgebers.

_**Held der Zaubererwelt von Todesser entführt**_

_Wie vor wenigen Stunden vom Zaubereiminister Fudge und dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore bestätigt wurde, ist Harry Potter, zweimaliger Bezwinger des dunklen Lords, von dem Todesser Severus Snape entführt worden. _

_Dumbledore erklärte, dass im nachhinein der Schlacht die Bewachung des Todessers vernachlässigt wurde und es ihm so möglich gewesen war in das Quartier unsers Retters einzudringen und, den durch den Kampf Geschwächten zu verschleppen. _

_Es ist bislang unklar wo sich Täter und Opfer befinden, doch der Minister versicherte dass bereits eine Großfahndung in Bewegung gesetzt wurde. ..._

_Ihre Rita Skeeter_

Harry fluchte.

Laut.

Severus ließ langsam die Zeitung sinken. Lautlos stand er auf und trat ans Fenster. Kurz darauf legte sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter. "Ich gehe ins Ministerium und kläre das. Ich weiß zwar nicht was diese Idioten geritten hat, aber die Flausen werde ich ihnen austreiben." war Harrys wütendes Flüstern zu vernehmen. Severus nickte nur stumm und starrte weiter durch das Glas. Seufzend verließ Harry den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zur Apparierzone. Seine Hand griff automatisch zuerst in seine Tasche, wo sich sein Zauberstab befand und überprüfte dann ob seine Halskette an ihrem Platz war. Das zweite war ein Geschenk von Severus gewesen das er ihm am zweiten Tag seines Aufenthalts gemacht hatte. Die Kette war nichts Besonderes. Nur eine dünne Silberkette mit einem unauffälligen Anhänger. Doch genau dieser war es der die Kette so besonders machte. Der Anhänger war einer der wenigen Portschlüssel die es zu seiner jetzigen Bleibe gab. Die Schutzzauber verhinderten ein Hineinapparieren in einem Radius von zehn Kilometern um das Grundstück herum, so hätte Harry ohne das Schmuckstück einen ziemlich langen Fußmarsch auf seinem Rückweg vor sich.

SHSHSHSHSHS

Harry apparierte direkt in das Ministerium. Etwas das allein schon für Aufsehen gesorgt hätte. Dann noch der Artikel über seine angebliche Entführung und schon war das Chaos perfekt. Davon ließ sich Harry allerdings nicht weiter stören. Zielstrebig machte er sich auf zum Büro des Zaubereiministers, die mächtige Aura die sich um ihn herum ausbreitete kaum bemerktend. Er wusste welche Mächte er beherrschte. Die Mitarbeiter und Besucher die sich in den Gängen befanden wichen vor ihm zurück. Ob es nun aus Respekt oder Furcht war konnte Harry nicht sagen.

Wenige Minuten später schritt Harry ohne die Proteste der Sekretärhexe zu beachten in das Büro Fudges. Dieser war passender Weise gerade in einer Konferenz mit Dumbledore und wie es schien, einem Journalisten. Alle drei wandten erstaunt ihre Gesichter dem Eindringling entgegen.

"Mister Potter! Eine Freude sie wohlauf zu sehen!" flötete Fudge sofort und machte Anstalten Harry umarmen zu wollen. Dieser unterband den Versuch mit einem eisigen Blick und wandte sich Dumbledore zu. Dieser schien überrascht zu sein von der Macht die der Junge der Lebte ausstrahlte, verbarg es aber schnell. "Was denken sie sich eigentlich! Sie setzen hier Gerüchte in die Welt, obwohl es offensichtlich ist das ich Hogwarts freiwillig verlassen habe. Bei Merlin! Ich habe sogar eine Kündigung für Severus und mich hinterlegt! Wie kommen sie nur dazu, nicht nur zu behaupten Severus hätte mich entführt, nein, sie machen auch noch einen Todesser aus ihm! Obwohl er es war der die entscheidenden Informationen für den Sieg gebracht hat!" fauchte er kalt. Der Reporter der dem Spektakel mehr oder weniger geschockt zugesehen hatte, fing eifrig an zu schreiben. Das würde seine Leser bestimmt interessieren.

"Harry, mein Junge. Beruhige dich doch." sagte der Schulleiter scheinbar nun völlig ungerührt. "Sparen sie sich ihr hohles Gerede. Und wagen sie es nie wieder mich zu duzen. Für sie bin ich Mr. Potter. Haben wir uns da verstanden?" Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Arbeitgeber wandte sich Harry dem Minister zu. "Sie pfeifen sofort ihre Auroren zurück und machen eine öffentliche Erklärung das die Anschuldigungen gegen Severus Snape falsch sind. Des Weiteren werden sie sich und alle die zum Ministerium gehören von Severus und mir fern zu halten," er wandte seinen Blick kurz zu Dumbledore "das gleiche gilt für sie und ihre Leute." Auf Fudges verstörtes Nicken hin wandte er sich dem Ausgang zu. Kurz bevor er den Raum verließ drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Wagen sie es nicht noch einmal uns zu belästigen oder ich werde ihnen zeigen welche Macht es geschafft hat den dunklen Lord zu besiegen." Damit apparierte er aus dem Gebäude, wohl wissend dass dies eigentlich nicht möglich war, und hinterließ einen nun gestressten Fudge, einen verärgerten Dumbledore und einen Journalisten der gerade die Story seines Lebens in Gedanken zusammenfasste.

Harry war nur wenige Straßen weiter wieder erschienen. Das Apparieren war mehr als Zeichen seiner Macht gedacht gewesen als zum Transport. Nun, entfernt von neugierigen Augen umfasste er den Anhänger seiner Kette und verschwand.

SHSHSHSHSH

Severus hatte sich kaum das Harry verschwunden war in sein Labor zurückgezogen. Seit dem arbeitete er nun an zahllosen Heiltränken, Pasten und Tinkturen die im Haushalt nützlich werden konnten. Die Arbeit war nicht schwer für ihn, aber sie brachte seine Gedanken von dem Zeitungsartikel und dem damit verbundenen Gefühl des Verrates ab. Auch sein Vampirdasein konnte nicht das die Tiefe Enttäuschung unterdrücken. Also versuchte er sich abzulenken. Doch nach einer guten Stunde waren alle Tränke abgefüllt. Severus machte sich ans Aufräumen. Immer wieder kamen nun die Erinnerungen an seine Enttarnung hoch, dann wieder die furchtbaren Anschuldigungen im Tagespropheten. Er wusste das das eigendlich nicht passieren durfte. Doch das half seinem aufgebrachten Innerem wenig. Severus konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Mit verzweifelter Wut schleuderte er das Tuch das er in der Hand hatte durch den Raum und sank an der Wand zu Boden. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen als er den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme sinken ließ.

So fand ihn wenig später Harry.

Dieser wusste zuerst nicht was er tun sollte. Immerhin war der Tränkemeister immer unnahbar und scheinbar gefühllos gewesen. Letztlich hoffte er einfach auf sein übliches Glück, ging neben Severus auf die Knie und zog ihn in eine vorsichtige Umarmung. Der Ältere ließ sich widerstandslos trösten, zu weh tat der Verrat seines ehemaligen Arbeitgebers.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile beruhigte er sich soweit um sich zu lösen und etwas unbeholfen die Tränen von seiner Wange zu wischen. "Wie erbärmlich..." flüsterte er zu sich selbst, doch Harry hörte ihn. "So ein Unsinn. Ich denke mir würde es nicht anders gehen. Es wurde Zeit dass du all die angestauten Gefühle mal raus gelassen hast. Erst dann kannst du alles verarbeiten." Harry lachte trocken auf. "Das erste was ich gemacht hab nachdem ich Voldemort besiegt hatte war mir ein stilles Kämmerchen zu suchen und dort einen Weinkrampf zu kriegen. All die Jahre der Angst,, der Einsamkeit und der ständigen Anspannung kamen da raus. Aber danach ging es besser." gestand er leise. Severus nickte und stand langsam auf, wieder ganz die ruhige Persona. "Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Ich will wissen, was du diesem Idioten alles an den Kopf geworfen hast."

Sie machten es sich in dem hellen Raum bequem und Harry erzählte was sich im Ministerium zugetragen hatte. Severus Laune verbesserte stetig je mehr er hörte. "Und du bist wirklich erst hinein und dann auch noch hinaus appariert?" schmunzelte Severus. Er konnte sich die dummen Gesichter regelrecht vorstellen. "Ja. Ich war so sauer, dass ich es erst unbewusst gemacht habe und nachdem es funktioniert hat, dachte ich mir das etwas Einschüchterung nicht schaden könnte." Der Tränkemeister schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf. "Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile: Junge der lebt der neue dunkle Lord?" Das schien Harry erst etwas zu verdutzen (AN: Ist das ein existierendes Wort? Mimaja?), bevor er etwas gimmig lächelte. "Sollen sie doch. Wenn sie genug Angst haben lassen sie mich vielleicht in Ruhe." Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke. "Glaubst du denn dass mir rote Augen stehen würden?" witzelte Harry und übte seinen Augenaufschlag. Severus lachte leise. "Ich denke, du solltest bei grün bleiben. Aber wie wäre es wenn du endlich diese Brille loswerden würdest?" meinte er dann. "Und wie, bitte? Ohne das Ding bin ich blind wie ein Maulwurf. Oder hast du dafür nen Trank?"

Severus stand auf und trat vor den jungen Mann. Wohl bemerkend das ein Summen durch seinen Körper ging als er das tat. "Das nicht. Aber einen Augenkorrekturzauber hätte ich anzubieten. Mich wundert es dass dir das niemand gesagt hat... Darf ich?" Harry nickte und nahm seine Brille ab. Severus legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf dessen Augen. "Entspann dich einfach. Es könnte sein dass dir kurz etwas schwindelig wird, aber mehr nicht. _Oculus correctus." _Seine Hände glühten sanft und nach wenigen Augenblicken nahm Severus sie von Harrys Augen. Dieser blinzelte etwas und sah sich dann zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Welt ohne seine Brille an. Ein strahlen ging über sein Gesicht. "Fantastisch. Ich sehe besser als mit dem Ding. Danke!" Damit umarmte Harry den Älteren und hüpfte fast in Richtung Küche. "Als Dankeschön koche ich dir was Gutes." Das gemurmelte "Hoffentlich was besseres als in Zaubertränke" hörte er nicht.

tbc


	5. Der dritte im Bunde

**Der dritte im Bunde**

Tatsächlich war am nächsten Tag ein Artikel erschienen der Fudge und Dumbledore förmlich in der Luft zerriss. Erster musste zwangsläufig zurücktreten und auch wenn Dumbledore seine Stelle als Schulleiter verteidigen konnte, so hatte sein Ruf doch erheblichen Schaden genommen.

Severus hingegen war zum absoluten Helden gleich nach Harry aufgestiegen. Etwas was den Mann mehr als nur ein wenig stutzig machte. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet den Krieg zu überleben, geschweige denn so gefeiert zu werden wie es nun der Fall war. Täglich flogen Eulen mit Danksagungen, sogar Heiratsanträgen durch die großen Flügelfenster. Die wenigen Heuler und Drohungen wurden von den Schutzzaubern draußen gehalten. Harry amüsierte sich jedes Mal köstlich wenn Severus ihm einen neuen Liebesbrief vorlas.

"...mir ist nie aufgefallen wie unglaublich seidig ihr Haar im Unterricht glänzte..." Severus schnaubte und Harry biss sich in seine Hand um nicht laut loszulachen. "... Ich träume nachts davon wie ihre starken, grazilen Hände mich... DAS gibt es doch nicht!" Als hätte er sich verbrand ließ er den Brief fallen und schaute dann zu Harry, der soeben mit einem Rumms von der Couch gefallen war und nun auf dem Boden sitzend Tränen lachte. "Schön das du das so lustig findest." motzte der Tränkemeister und ließ sich mit einem angewiderten Blick auf den Sessel gegenüber Harry sinken. Dieser schnappte noch eine Weile nach Luft bevor er wieder sprechen konnte.

"Von wem war der Brief?" grinste er und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels. Severus warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und antwortete dann so leise das Harry ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte. "Pansy Parkinson"

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Nun, zwei Wochen später war die Aufregung so weit abgeklungen und Severus beschloss dem Tränkeladen der Knockturngasse einen Besuch abzustatten. Diese hatte sich ziemlich verändert und er hoffte das es den Laden den er suchte überhaupt noch gab. Immerhin führte er auch einige nicht ganz legale Zutaten. Und seine Befürchtung bestätigte sich. An der Tür des "Schwarzen Kessels" hing ein nicht zu übersehendes Geschlossen-Schild und ein Auror stand davor wache.

Seufzend machte Severus kehrt und ging den Weg Richtung Winkelgasse zurück. Er war schon fast wieder an der überfüllten Einkaufsstraße angekommen als ihm jemand oder besser etwas auffiel. "Ja wen haben wir denn da?".

Zwanzig Minuten später fand sich Severus in einem Raum im Tropfenden Kessel wieder, auf dem Bett vor ihm sein "Fundstück". Er seufzte. "Komm schon ich weiß das du es bist..." sprach er das weiße Frettchen vor ihm an. Dieses hob seinen Kopf ein Stück an bevor es ihn erschöpft wieder auf seine Vorderpfoten sinken ließ. Kurz darauf glimmte das geschundene Fellbündel kurz und ein junger Mann lag an seiner Stelle. Grün und blau am ganzen Körper, mit furchtbar aussehenden Wunden die den abgemagerten Körper bedeckten. "Hallo Sev..." sagte Draco Malfoy leise und gab sich dann der Bewusstlosigkeit hin.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Severus damit notdürftig die Verletzungen seines ehemaligen Mit-Spions zu versorgen, doch irgendwann musste er sich eingestehen das es keinen Sinn hatte. So wickelte er den jungen Mann in seinen Umhang, nahm ihn auf seine Arme und aktivierte den Portschlüssel zu seinem und Harrys Zuhause.

Harry hatte nichts ahnend im Wohnzimmer gesessen und gelesen als sein Gastgeber und nun enger Freund mit seiner Last im Raum erschien. Sein erster Instinkt war sofort zu dem Verletzten zu eilen und ihn zu behandeln, doch als Severus nur den Kopf schüttelte und in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers losging folgte er ihm nur leise. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Was wäre wenn er diese Person kannte? War er oder sie ein Opfer noch freier Todesser? War es... "Draco? Hörst du mich?" Severus Stimme durchbrach seinen Gedankenstrom. Geschockt blickte er seinen Widersacher aus der Schulzeit an, der nun halb auf dem Bett, halb auf dem Schoß des Tränkemeisters lag. Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht und so ließ Severus ihn vorsichtig auf die Kissen niedersinken, bevor er aufstand und Harry auf den Gang hinaus winkte.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu der mageren Gestallt trat Harry aus dem Raum und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. "Severus? Ist er...""Tot? Nein, jedenfalls noch nicht. Seine Verletzungen sind allerdings so stark dass ich ihn nicht heilen kann. Also ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er stirbt... Ich dachte ich bringe ihn hier her, damit er wenigstens nicht allein ist..." Der Ältere seufzte. "Ich hatte gedacht dass er im Kampf gestorben wäre, nachdem ich nichts von ihm gehört habe. Aber anscheinend hat er es einfach vorgezogen in seiner Animagusform in der Gosse zu verrecken als Hilfe bei mir zu suchen." Seine Stimme war bitter. "Malfoy war der andere Spion, oder? Ich hatte es mir gedacht, auch wenn Dumbledore es mir nie gesagt hat. Wahrscheinlich hat der ihn genauso fallen gelassen wie dich auch und er wusste nicht wohin. Woher sollte er auch wissen wo wir sind? Und als bekannter Todesser konnte er wohl kaum in der Winkelgasse nach Hilfe fragen." versuchte Harry dem Mann vor ihm Vernunft einzureden. Dann sah er wehmütig zur Tür. "Gibt es denn gar nichts das wir für ihn tun könnten?" Severus folgte seinen Blick. "Es gibt etwas, aber das würde sein Leiden wahrscheinlich nur verlängern." "Und das wäre?" Es kostete den Mann eindeutig Überwindung seine Frage zu beantworten. "Ich könnte ihn wandeln."

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Harry saß schweigend neben dem blonden Mann. Nachdem Severus ihm erklärt hatte was es für Draco bedeuten würde wenn er zum Vampir würde zermarterte er sich den Kopf. Das Hauptproblem wäre, dass Draco anfangs jagen müsste. Es dauerte über zwei Monate bis ein Blutstein hergestellt war, Zeit die Draco nicht hatte. Und aus Severus Erzählungen war sein Mitspion nie fähig gewesen irgendjemanden zu töten, etwas was ihn zum Opfer vieler Crucios Voldemort's gemacht hatte.

So befürchtete der Tränkemeister dass sein ehemaliger Schüler eher den Hungertod wählen würde als zu jagen. Diese Qual wollte er ihm ersparen.

Der andere Grund war, dass er Draco nur dann wandeln konnte wenn dieser einverstanden war, ansonsten würde dieser seine gesamte Menschlichkeit verlieren und zu einem blutrünstigen Monster werden.

So blieb nur der Tod.

Keine der drei Möglichkeiten gefielen Harry und so setzte seine Gryffindor- Sturköpfigkeit ein. Während er sich den Kopf zermarterte wie er den Anderen doch retten konnte, hatte er zuerst Severus in sein Labor geschickt und ihm gesagt er solle trotz allem mit der Arbeit an dem Blutstein beginnen. Dann hatte er sich saubere Tücher, Lappen und Waschtrog geschnappt und den Bewusstlosen erst einmal gesäubert. Die Äußerlichen Wunden verschwanden dank Severus Versorgung schon geheilt, aber gegen den hohen Blutverlust und die starken inneren Verletzungen konnten auch die starken Heiltränke nichts mehr ausrichten.

"Wenn man doch nur eine Bluttransfusion... verdammt das ist es!" Aufgeregt stürmte Harry in Richtung der Bibliothek. Es war Zauberern nicht möglich wie bei Muggeln Bluttransfusionen zu benutzen, die Magie die auch im Blut floss würde sich abstoßen. Auch Muggelblut wurde komischerweise von Zauberern nicht vertragen. Also hatte man Tränke erfunden die die Blutbildung stark beschleunigten, diese wirkten aber bei Draco nicht mehr. Doch es gab noch eine Möglichkeit von der Harry gerüchtehalber einmal gehört hatte. Und in irgendeinem von Severus Büchern musste ja stehen ob das möglich wäre.

Schließlich fand er es: "Der Donor. Ein willentliches Vampiropfer..."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" fuhr Severus ihn wenige Minuten später aufgebracht an. Harry ließ sich davon allerdings nicht stören. "Warum nicht? Es wäre keine Gefahr für mich und wir könnten so die Zeit überbrücken bis der Blutstein fertig ist." Der Slytherin sah in an als würde er an Harrys Geisteszustand zweifeln, etwas was er in diesem Moment warscheinlich tat. "Keine Gefahr!? Weißt du eigentlich was du da für einen Schwachsinn redest? Draco müsste täglich von dir trinken. Nur einmal zuviel und ich darf erklären wieso der Retter der Zauberwelt hier gestorben bist!" schrie er schon fast. "Du hast also Angst dass du keine Liebesbriefe mehr bekommst" versuchte Harry die Situation zu entschärfen, etwas was ihm "hervorragend" gelang... er konnte der nach ihm geworfenen Flasche gerade noch ausweichen. Dann fand er sich an die Wand gedrückt und Auge in Auge mit Severus wieder.

"Nein, ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren." flüsterte der Mann, als wollte er verhindern dass Harry ihn hörte. Dieser schaute kurz verdutzt bevor sich die Erkenntniss in ihm breit machte. Harry löste sich aus dem nun sanfteren Griff und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen. "Das wirst du nicht..." flüsterte er ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen und küsste den dunkelhaarigen Vampir.

Es dauert lange bis einer von ihnen wieder ein Wort sprach. Beiden war bewusst das gerade etwas besonderes passiert war. Doch nun war nicht die Zeit das zu klären. Harry seufzte, nahm den Mann an der Hand und zog ihn sanft in Richtung dessen Schlafzimmers. "Komm. Lass uns Draco töten..."

TBC


	6. Von Leben und Tod

**Von Leben und Tod**

In Severus Schlafzimmer angekommen sahen sich die beiden Männer nochmal in die Augen bevor Harry sich in die Nähe des Bettes stellte und Severus Draco mit einem mächtigen, und zauberstablosen Enervate aus seiner Bewustlosigkeit holte. Dieser schlug wie es schien unter größter Anstrengung seine Augen auf und sah den Dunkelhaarigen fragend an. "Hör mir jetzt gut zu Draco. Wie dir wahrscheinlich klar ist stirbst du und ich kann dir weder mit Tränken noch mir Heilzaubern noch helfen." Draco seufzte und nickte, die Augen schließend. "Bleib wach! Harry hier..." Ein geschockter Blick fiel auf den grünäugigen Mann. "... hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden wie wir dich wieder fit bekommen, nicht lebendig, aber fit." Harry schnaupte. Das war die Typische Slytherin-Einfühlsamkeit: Friss oder stirb.

Aber es schien Dracos Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen zu haben, seine Augen verließen nie das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters als dieser weitersprach. "Wie du vielleicht weißt, bin ich ein Vampir." der überraschte Ausdruck verriet das Gegenteil. "Oder wie du nicht wusstest... .Auf jeden Fall kann ich dich, wenn du einverstanden bist wandeln. Hör zu! Du müsstest nicht töten! Harry ist bereit als Donor zu fungieren bis ich einen Blutstein für dich hergestellt habe. Damit müsstest du dann nie jagen. Du könntest völlig normal leben, so wie ich auch, nur das du unsterblich wärst." Eine Weile herschte schweigen und Harry hielt nervös den Atem an. Auch wenn er und Malfoy nie besonders ausgekommen waren, war der Gedanke ihn sterben lassen zu müssen unerträglich für ihn. Dieser Krieg hatte schon zu viele Tote gefordert.

Schießlich ein vorsichtiges Nicken. Severus lächelte zaghaft und auch Harry war die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Gut dann hör mir jetzt zu. Ich werde dich jetzt auf- und mich hinter dich setzen. Das einzige was du tun musst ist dich zurück zu lehnen und zu versuchen dich zu entspannen. Es tut nicht weh, dir wird nur etwas schwindelig und dann wirst du müde. Wenn du aufwachst helfe ich dir zu trinken und passe auf das Harry nicht zu viel Blut verliert. Hast du das verstanden?" Wieder ein nicken.

Und dann ging es recht schnell. Severus kniete sich hinter Draco und zog diesen in seine Arme. Dieser zuckte dann doch erschrocken zusammen als er erst die Lippen und dann den Biss an seinem Hals fühlte. Seine veränstigten Augen trafen Harrys, der sich auf die Bettkante setzte und dessen klamme Hand in seine nahm. Es dauerte nicht lange bevor Draco das Bewusstsein verlor und letztlich aufhörte zu atmen. Erst dann hörte Severus auf zu trinken und leckte über die Wunde, die sich daraufhin schloss. Nach einem kurzen Biss in sein eigenes Handgelenk führte er es an Dracos baue Lippen und lies das dunkle Blut hineinsickern. Wenige Sekunden später fing dieser an zu langsam zu trinken. Harry beobachtete das ganze skeptisch aber nicht minder fasziniert. Der Gedanke das Draco nun wirklich tot war kam ihm unwirklich vor, immerhin trank dieser doch, oder?

Dann fing der Blonde an zu krampfen.

Es sah alles andere als schmerzlos aus. Severus heilte seinen Arm und hielt Draco in einem sanften, aber sicheren Griff fest um zu verhindern das er aus dem Bett viel. Er deutete Harry an näher zu ihnen zu rutschen. "Schau nicht so geschockt. Er spührt nichts, das ist nur das Vampirblut das seinen Körper ins Leben zurückholt. Die Krämpfe müssten gleich aufhören und sobald er aufwacht brauche ich dein Handgelenk." Harry nickte. Kaum eine Minute später sog Draco einen zittrigen und eigendlich unnötigen Atemzug in seine Lungen und schlug die Augen auf. Ängstlich blickte er wieder zu Harry, der versuchte möglichst beruhigend zu lächeln und Severus sein Handgelenk hin hielt. Dieser biss auch hier kurz und ,überraschenderweise, völlig schmerzlos zu bevor er es Draco an den Mund führte. "Trink. Ich beobachte Harry und stoppe dich wenn es ihm zuviel wird." Draco seufzte und fing schließlich an vorsichtig zu trinken. Harry war dankbar das Severus seinen Arm stützte, denn nach einer Weile wurde es immer anstrengender ihn gerade zu halten. Doch bevor Harry wirklich schwindelig werden konnte hörte Draco auf Severus Worte hin auf zu trinken und der Ältere verschloss Harrys Wunde. Dann legte er Draco zurück in die weichen Kissen, wo dieser auch augenblicklich in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Severus seufzte tief und stand auf. "Komm. Ich bring dich in dein Zimmer. Nicht das du mir noch zusammenbrichst." flüsterte er und half Harry aufzustehen. Dieser war froh um die Hilfe, seine Knie waren doch etwas wackelig. Es dauerte etwas bis sie schließlich in Harrys Zimmer ankamen und dieser sich erschöpft auf sein Bett sinken ließ. Severus half ihm die Beine hoch zulegen und setze sich neben ihm auf die Bettkante. "Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte Harry wärend er sich in seine Kissen kuschelte. "Er wird jetzt ca einen Tag schlafen um sich von der Wandlung zu erholen und um seine Verletzungen heilen zu lassen. Wenn er aufwacht muss er nochmal trinken. Das wird nochmal etwas mehr als gewöhnlich sein. Danach braucht er nur noch relativ kleine Mengen einmal am Tag die dich nicht so sehr schwächen sollten." Harry nickte und konnte sich ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen. Severus stand auf. "Ruh dich aus. Ich bin im Gästezimmer gegenüber." Er wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer gehen als Harry ihn aufhielt. "Du kannst ruhig hier schlafen. Das Bett ist breit genug." bot der junge Mann an. Severus schien kurz unschlüssig, nickte dann aber, legte sich neben Harry und zog ihn in seine Arme. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schliefen sie ein.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Als Harry aufwachte war das erste was ihm auffiel der warme Körper an den er gekuschelt war.

Das zweite waren seine rasenden Kopfschmerzen.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen rollte er sich auf den Rücken und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Eine schlechte Idee. "Oh scheiße." fluchte er und schloss sie wieder um dem grellen Morgenlicht zu entkommen. Sein Ausruf musste Severus geweckt haben, denn dieser setzte sich neben ihm auf und strich ihm vorsichtig über die Stirn. "Ich hole dir einen Schmerz- und einen Bluterneuerungstrank. Dann sollte es dir besser gehen." flüsterte er, wohl wissend was Harry plagte und stand auf. Wenige Minuten später war er zurück im Zimmer und half Harry sich aufzusetzten und zu trinken. "Leg dich noch ein bisschen hin, bis die Tränke wirken. Ich schaue nach Draco." sagte er sanft bevor er wieder verschwand und Harry driftete wieder ins Land der Träume.

Das nächste mal als er erwachte war es durch eine Hand die ihm sanft durchs Haar streichelte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen, darauf bedacht nicht direkt ins Licht zu sehen. Severus saß neben ihm auf der Bettkante, neben sich ein Tablett mit Frühstück. Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf und lehnte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen in die Kissen. Promt wurde das Tablett auf seinen Schoß gestellt was ihm ein Lachen entlockte. "Wenn ich die nächste Zeit immer so verwöhnt werde kannst du dir von mir aus mit dem Blutstein Zeit lassen." Severus schnaupte amüsiert. "Wart erst einmal ab, was du in einer Woche sagst wenn du überall durchlöchert bist. Draco hat noch keine Übung im richtigen Zubeissen, da kann es schon etwas schmerzhaft werden." warnte er. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde es überleben. Wie geht es ihm denn?" fragte er, während er begann das köstliche Frühstück zu vernichten. "Besser. Laut den Diagnosezaubern heilen die inneren Verletzungen schon. Ich denke das er gegen Abend aufwachen wird." Harry nickte und für eine Weile war es still, Harry essend und Severus in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster sehend. Als Harry fertig war verschwand sein Tablett von seinem Schoss und er wandte sich seinem Mitbewohner zu. "Severus?" fragte er vorsichtig. Schwarze Augen wandten sich ihm zu und plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. "Sev... als du gestern gesagt hast das du Angst um mich hast und mich... geküsst... hast, war das eher... freundschaftlicher Natur oder..." Harry brach ab als ihm bewusst wurde was er redete. Als ob DER Kuss freundschaftlich gemeint gewesen wäre! Aber er wollte wissen ob Severus mehr wollte als Freundschaft oder einen Fick. Er errötete.

"Was war es denn für dich?" fragte Severus leise und Harry bekam bei dem Blick in die intensiven schwarzen Augen eine Gänsehaut. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. "Ich bin schon seid meinem 6. Schuljahr in dich verliebt." gestand er leise. "Dann ist es ja gut." war die einzige Antwort die er bekam bevor samtene Lippen die seinen effektiv verschlossen und Harry aufhörte zu denken.

Wenige Stunden später:

"Halte seinen Arm leicht fest, damit ihm nicht alles weh tut. Dann legst du deine Lippen seitlich unter sein Handgelenk so das du seinen Puls an deiner Oberlippe spürst. Wenn du das hast beiß einfach mal zu." Severus letzter Satz wurde mit einem pickierten Schnauben von Harrys Seite geahndet. Was dieser aber ignorierte. Draco hingegen sah sein "Abendessen" etwas unsicher an bevor er das tat was der ältere Vampir im erklärt hatte. Mit mittelmäßigem Erfolg. Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, was ihm einen Vergebung heischenden Blick Dracos einbrachte. Aber wenigstens floss Blut. Vorsichtig trank sich Draco satt und heilte dann unter Severus Anweisungen die zwei kleinen Einstiche.

"Sorry." nuschelte er dann. Harry grinste. "Jetzt hör auf. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Ich werde dich für jeden Biss der weh tut einmal verhexen, dann kannst du es in Kürze." Das schien Draco nicht sonderlich zu beruhigen und Severus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Wenn ihr dann fertig seid würde ich Draco ins Wohnzimmer verfrachten, damit er etwas anderes als dieses Zimmer sieht. Harry kann in der Zwischenzeit seine Sachen hier rüber bringen." sagte er dann, als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

"Huh?" kam es von den beiden jungen Männern, von Draco in eindeutiger Verwirrung, von Harry mit freudigem Unterton. "Na ich kann Draco ja wohl kaum in ein Schlafzimmer ohne Bad ziehen lassen und ich möchte mein Schlafzimmer auch gerne wieder haben." Beginnendes Verständnis erschien auf Dracos Zügen und er sah skeptisch zwischen Harry und Severus vor und zurück. Letztere beugte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinunter bevor er fortfuhr. "Und wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich viel lieber dich mit mir in meinem Bett als Draco." Damit küste er Harry wieder unter den geschockten Augen des Blonden.

Tbc


	7. Licht und Schatten

**Licht und Schatten**

Draco lernte schnell, wofür Harry ihm auch sehr dankbar war. Denn wie Severus es ihm bereits prophezeit hatte war er inzwischen von kleinen Bissnarben übersät. Er sah aus als wäre ein Schwarm Riesenmücken über ihn hergefallen, was er Draco auch gesagt hatte. Dieser hatte nur geschnaubt und machte sich nun vor jeder Mahlzeit einen Spass daraus zu surren.

Noch am ersten Abend, nachdem Severus den jungen Mann ins Wohnzimmer getragen hatte, hatte Draco ihnen erzählt was vorgefallen war. Wie von Harry vermutet hatte er nach dem Ende des Krieges Dumbledores Schutz aufgesucht und sah sich mit dessen Abweisung konfrontiert. Außer dem alten Mann und Severus wusste niemand auf welcher Seite er wirklich stand und nachdem Severus und Harry verschwunden waren wusste er nicht wohin. Letztlich sah er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr und war in die Anonymität der Nokturngasse verschwunden. Dort hatte er sich mehr schlecht als recht durchgeschlagen, mit dem Wissen dass er nun ein gesuchter Todesser war, bis ihn ein Trupp Auroren gefunden und bei dem Versuch ihn gefangen zu nehmen schwer verletzt hatte. Es war ihm gelungen in seiner Animagusform zu fliehen, doch letztlich wusste er, das er mit seinen Verletzungen keine Chance mehr hatte und hatte sich damit abgefunden. Bis Severus ihn fand.

Um so mehr genoss er jetzt sein bereits zu ende geglaubtes Leben.

Während Harry seine Klavierstunden bekam streifte der Blondschopf oft stundenlang durch die wilde und unberührte Landschaft. In seiner Menschen- und Animagusform. Er hatte gegenüber Harry zugegeben dass ihn die Wendigkeit und der Blickwinkel den er als Frettchen hatte seit dem Vorfall mit Moody faszinierte. Deshalb hatte er diese Form gewählt.

Nachmittags verschanzte er sich in der Bibliothek, wo er aber häufig Gesellschaft von den anderen beiden Hausinsassen bekam. Was nicht selten zu angeregten Diskusionen über eines der Bücher führte. Vor allem Harry genoss Dracos Gesellschaft immer mehr. Mit der Zeit wurde aus dem Waffenstillstand langsam eine tiefe Freundschaft. Und Harry musste erkennen das das was ihn, Hermine und Ron verbunden hatte, nie an das herankam was ihn mit Draco zusammenschweißte. Bei den Beiden hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt das er ihnen nicht gerecht wurde, das er sich verstellen müsste um ihre Freundschaft zu erhalten. Denn jedes mal wenn er er selbst war wiesen sie ihn zurück.

Das war bei Draco anders.

Sie konnten sich gegenseitig zur Weißglut treiben, ja. Aber nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, und dem ein oder anderen Fluch, saßen sie wieder zusammen in Dracos Zimmer und redeten über alles und nichts. Harry hatte Draco Dinge erzählt von dem niemand, auch Severus nicht, wusste. Er hatte ihm von seinem Leben bei den Dursleys erzählt und von dem unerbittlichen Training durch das ihn Dumbledor gezwungen hatte. Und genauso hatte Draco ihm Dinge anvertraut. Das dessen Elternhaus alles andere als liebevoll gewesen war, wie sein Vater ihn gezwungen hatte sich Voldemort anzuschließen, wie er sich fühlte bei all den Dingen die er tun musste, auch wenn er schon am Tag nach seiner Initialisierung zum Spion wurde. Bei Harry hatte sich Draco getraut zu weinen, was er zuvor nie gewagt hatte. Und Harry genoss das Gefühl gebraucht und nicht nur ausgenutzt zu werden. Draco gab ihm ein besonderes Gefühl der Sicherheit, der Zugehörigkeit. Ähnlich wie Severus und doch ganz anders. So wie sich Harry einen Bruder immer vorgestellt hatte.

So war Draco auch eine große Hilfe was Harrys Beziehung mit Sev anging. Nach dem ersten Schock fand der Blonde es ganz witzig das sein Patenonkel etwas mit dem "großen Harry Potter" hatte. Vor allem als er herausfand das Harry im Bezug auf Männer noch völlig unerfahren war machte er es sich zur Aufgabe dem Helden der Zaubererwelt die Sache mit den Bienchen und Blümchen zu erklären.

Genau.

Mit jeder Einzelheit und mit Bildern.

Bis der Griffindor rote Ohren bekam und anfing zu stottern.

Das Severus ihm dafür Eselsohren anhexte nahm er für den Spass in Kauf. Vor allem als Harry am nächsten Tag wieder kam um noch ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Es vergingen fast drei Wochen in dieser Ruhe. Doch wie immer konnte es nicht so bleiben.

Wieder war es eine Eule die das Unheil ins Haus brachte. Und wieder war es Severus der seinen Tee vor lauter Schreck verschüttete. Nur war diesmal nicht er es der im Tagespropheten erwähnt wurde. Nein, diesmal war es Harry.

_Held der Zaubererwelt - der neue dunkle Lord?_

_Wie vor wenigen Stunden bekannt wurde hat es in der vergangenen Nacht mehrere brutale Übergriffe auf reinblütige Zaubererfamilien gegeben. Der Täter benutzte weder Zaubersprüche noch Zauberstab um Magie anzuwenden. Etwas was ausschließlich schwarzen Magiern innewohnt. Die Überlebenden und Augenzeugen berichteten von niemand anderem als Harry Potter, der ihre Angehörigen grausam ermordete. Insgesamt gab es 7 Todesopfer, davon drei Kinder. _

_Wir fragen uns nun: Macht der Retter der Zaubererwelt seine Drohung nun wahr? Will er sich an der Magischen Welt rächen? Wenn ja warum? (Der Bericht über die von Harry Potter ausgesprochene Drohung an die Zauber Welt auf Seite 3). Oder steht er unter dem Einfluss seines Slytherin-Mitbewohners? _

_Unsere Reporterin führte ein langes Gespräch mit den besten Freunden und ehemaligen Mitschülern des Wunderjungen, Hermine (ehem. Granger) und Ronald Weasley. Diese berichteten das sich Mr Potter seit dem Ende des Krieges nicht mehr bei ihnen meldete. Auch zeigten sie sich besorgt über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel bezüglich des ehem. Tränkemeisters, Mr.Weasley hierzu: "Harry konnte die alte Fledermaus nie leiden, das er den Kerl plötzlich in Schutz nimmt ist mehr als verdächtig." _

_Das Ministerium hat sofort eine Großfahndung nach dem nun 22-jährigen gestartet und auch Dumbledore hat seine Hilfe angeboten. Wir vom Tagespropheten werden für sie an der Sache dran bleiben. Hoffen wir das der neue dunkle Lord gestoppt werden kann bevor es noch mehr Opfer gibt._

_Ihre Rita Skeeter_

"Sag mal, hast du gestern Nacht nicht meinen Patenonkel flach gelegt? Wenn der dich nicht die ganze Nacht beschäftigen kann gibt es doch noch andere Möglichkeiten als uns arme Reinblüter kalt zu machen." meinte Draco sarkastisch als er einen Blick auf den Artikel geworfen hatte. "Soweit ich weiß haben die Muggel für dieses Problem so kleine blaue Pillen... Au! Sev lass das!" Während Harry sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte hatte sich Severus Dracos Ohr, inzwischen nicht mehr Esel, geschnappt und einmal kraftig gezogen. "Sei vorsichtig junger Mann, ich bin mir nicht zu fein dich übers Knie zu legen." drohte der Tränkemeister, ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Sein Patenkind hatte schon immer eine Gabe gehabt solch ernste Situationen ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Dann wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige seinem Partner zu.

"Was hältst du von dem Artikel, Harry? Sollen wir dem Ministerium nochmal einen Besuch abstatten?" fragte Severus schließlich und bekam ein verneinendes Kopfschütteln zur Antwort. "Ich werde nicht bei jeder Anschuldigung ins Ministerium laufen und mich beschweren. Sonst wirkt meine Drohung irgendwann nicht mehr. Lass uns erst mal abwarten. Wenn sich die Sache nicht beruhigt werde ich mir Dumbledore mal vorknüpfen, ich habe das Gefühl dass er da seine Finger im Spiel hat. Und Ron hatte schon immer eine große Klappe." meinte Harry recht gelassen. Und die zwei Slytherins gaben ihm recht. Immerhin war es nicht der erste Artikel in dem spekuliert wurde ob er zur dunklen Seite gewechselt war, nur waren es bis jetzt immer nur Spekulationen gewesen ohne das ein Verbrechen vorausgegangen war.

Sie würden sehen und abwarten.

Tbc


	8. Der neue Lord

Hier ist das von einigen sehnsüchtig erwartete Kapitel. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen die Kapitel** 1-7 noch einmal von Grund auf überarbeitet**. Unter anderem wird jetzt erklärt warum Sev die Vergewaltigung so schnell wegsteckt.Wer diese Geschichte schon länger verfolgt sollte die Anfangskapitel vielleicht noch einmal lesen, besonders im 3. sind einige Änderungen.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

**Der neue Lord**

Doch die Anschuldigungen brachen nicht ab. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wurden immer lauter. Nach und nach wurden die Stimmen in der Bevölkerung die gegen Harry hetzten immer stärker. Ein großer Teil der magischen Bevölkerung war inzwischen überzeugt das sich der Junge der lebte zum neuen dunklen Lord gewandelt hatte. Kaum drei Monate nach dem Ende des Krieges hatten die meisten vergessen was der 21 jährige für sie getan hatte.

Nach einer erneuten Schreckensmeldung am Frühstückstisch ließ sich Harry mit einem Seufzen gegen die Stuhllehne sinken. "Das muss aufhören." Sein Geliebter sowie sein "Adoptivbruder" beobachteten ihn stumm. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Harry Gedankenversunken vor sich hin gestarrt hatte, sprach er Draco an. "Wie sieht es mit deinen Verbindungen zu den überlebenden Reinblutfamilien aus?" Etwas verdutzt blinzelte der Blonde bevor er antwortete. "Ich denke, ich bin bei allen noch relativ hoch im Kurs, wieso?" Harry stand auf und ging langsam zum Kamin. "Ich möchte das du zu ihnen Kontakt aufnimmst und ein Treffen vereinbarst, wenn es Sev recht ist, hier. Ich werde die Einmalportschlüssel herstellen." Severus nickte und Harry fuhr fort, Wut in seiner Stimme. "Ich bin mir sicher das Dumbledore hinter diesen Angriffen steckt, wahrscheinlich mit der Hilfe des Ministeriums. Vielleicht wollen sie auf meine Kosten die Purblüter aus dem Weg schaffen um den Aufstieg eines neuen Dunklen Lords zu verhindern." Er schnaubte. "Ich werde versuchen die gefährdeten Familien von meiner Unschuld zu überzeugen." Harry wandte sich von den beiden anderen Rauminsassen ab und schlug mit der Faust auf den Kaminsims.

"Sie wollen mich zum neuen dunklen Lord machen? Das können sie haben!"

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Die Portschlüssel waren mit Severus Hilfe innerhalb einer knappen Stunde fertig, ebenso wie die Briefe die von Draco geschrieben wurden. Die Botschaft darin war ganz einfach:

_Es ist an der Zeit uns zu schützten, egal welche Gesinnung uns entzweit. Irgendjemand will alle Reinblüter vernichten, das darf nicht sein. Denn in uns stecken die alten Traditionen und das Wissen um alte Kräfte. Es ist unsere Aufgabe diese zu beschützen und zu lehren. Doch dazu müssen wir leben._

_Das Amulett ist ein Portschlüssel, er wird euch zu einem sicheren Ort bringen. Dort können wir alles weitere besprechen._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry verstand zwar nicht was genau Draco mit diesem mystischen Text gemeint hatte, gab sich aber damit zufrieden. Hauptsache sie kamen. Die Portschlüssel würden sich nur aktivieren wenn sie von der Person gehalten wurden an die sie adressiert waren. Wenn alles funktioniert, würden pünktlich heute Nachmittag um drei, sämtliche Familienoberhäupter in Severus Eingangshalle stehen.

"Nun Potter" Harry sah beim Gebrauch seines Nachnamens zu Draco. Wenn dieser ihn so ansprach konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten. "_SO_ kannst du unsere Gäste wohl kaum dazu bringen dir zu folgen." Der Blondschopf deutete Harrys allgemeine Körpergröße an sowie auf seine Kleidung. "Das mag zwar für meinen Patenonkel _befriedigend_ sein" er ignorierte die gefletschten Zähne Severus' "aber ein stolzes Reinblutoberhaubt wird sich nicht jemand anschließen der nicht absolute Macht und Überlegenheit ausstrahlt." Er rieb sich die Hände, ein für Harry Furchteinflössendes Funkeln in den Augen. "Du musst aufgemotzt werden."

Es war halb zwei Nachmittags als sie von ihrer Einkaufstour zurückkamen. Das sie nicht von Auroren überwältigt wurden hatten sie nur Severus starken Illusionstränken zu verdanken. Die Enttarnungszauber die über der ganzen Einkaufsstraße lagen waren mächtig und das Aufgebot an Auroren gewaltig.

Draco hatte sich davon allerdings nicht beirren lassen und Harry von oben bis unten neu eingekleidet. Unter den skeptischen Augen von Madam Malkins die schließlich nur verzweifelt den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. Für sie sah es so aus als würde der Brünette, Draco, seinem rothaarigen Freund mit den lila Augen doch tatsächlich in eine grüne Robe stecken. Was für ein furchtbares Farbschema!

Doch Severus, momentan ein blonder Jüngling Mitte zwanzig, konnte Draco nur zustimmen. Die drei konnten ihr wahres Erscheinungsbild sehen, was Draco zu dieser Farbauswahl geführt hatte. An 'Harry' sah die grüne Robe mit der Goldenen Trimmung fantastisch aus, wenn auch etwas zu lang. Draco hatte seinen 'kleinen Bruder' davon überzeugt das er unbedingt noch etwas wachsen musste, mit seinen knapp 1,65m war er einfach zu klein in den Augen des Malfoys. So hatte Harry vor ihrem Aufbruch noch brav einen Wachstumstrank zu sich genommen den Sev grummelnd aus seinem Lagerraum geholt hatte. Bis sie wieder Zuhause waren würde Harry seine neue Größe von 1,75m erreicht haben.

Nachdem sich die Garderobe des Jungen-der-lebt um einiges vergrößert hatte wurden er und sein Geliebter zu einem anderen Laden geschleift. Doch bekam Draco sie mit allen Überredungskünsten nicht dazu, diesen zu betreten. Letztlich ging er allein in den von jungen Hexen überfüllten Schönheitssalon um alles zu besorgen was er glaubte zu brauchen. Sie würden sich in einer halben Stunde beim Tropfenden Kessel treffen.

Das Paar wanderte langsam die lange Gasse entlang ohne sich wirklich für die Auslagen zu interessieren. Severus hatte irgendwann seinen Arm um Harrys Taille gelegt und ihn an sich gezogen. Was Harry unglaublich genoss, Severus hatte sich in den letzen Monaten als überaus liebevoller und zärtlicher Mann herausgestellt, aber auch sehr privat. Das er so öffentlich von Harry Besitz ergriff war selten und Harry schloss diese Momente in sich ein. Sich an seinen Partner schmiegend, ließ Harry seine Augen dann doch über die verschiedenen Geschäfte schweifen. Sein Blick blieb bei der magischen Menagerie hängen, er vermisste seine Hedwig. Seine weiß gefiederte Freundin war schon vor dem großen Endkampf einem Todesser zum Opfer gefallen, der wohl wusste was es Harry für Schmerzen bereiten würde sie zu verlieren.

Severus folgte dem Blick und zog, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend den jungen Mann mit sich. Dieser folgte ihm mit großen und fragenden Augen. Als sie das Geschäft betraten wurden sie von einem schallenden Lärm empfangen, überall in den Käfigen mauzte, piepste und zwitscherte es. Harry machte einen Schritt in Richtung Tür, wurde von Severus aber sanft davon abgehalten zu flüchten. Es war Zeit das Harry sich einen neuen tierischen Wegbegleiter suchte. "Komm, es wird Hedwig nicht ersetzten, aber vielleicht tut es dann nicht so weh." Flüsterte der Tränkemeister dem momentan Rothaarigen ins Ohr, der daraufhin tief durchatmete und dann die Insassen der Käfige unter die Lupe nahm.

Von wachsamen, noch immer schwarzen Augen verfolgt ging Harry an den Käfigen entlang. An den Eulen verschwendete er keine Sekunde. Die Katzen waren süß und eines der Kätzchen war ihm sofort sympathisch aber etwas passte einfach nicht. Mit gerunzelter Stirn durchstreifte sein Blick nochmals den Raum. 'Es sind nur Tiere' schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Und ihn durchfuhr erneut eine Welle tiefer Traurigkeit. Ja, es waren nur Tiere, aber Hedwig war für ihn noch nie nur ein Tier gewesen. Vom ersten Moment an hatte er in ihren Augen die Intelligenz und Verbundenheit gesehen. Das würde er hier wohl nicht finden.

Mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln wandte er sich ab und ging zu Severus. Gerade als er den Mund öffnete um seinen Partner zu bitten das sie gingen drang ein wütender Schrei aus dem Hinteren Teil des Ladens. Erschrocken drehte sich Harry der Quelle des Lärms zu. "Du verdammtes Mistvieh! Bleib hier!" Der Verkäufer kam mit hochrotem Gesicht in den Ausstellungsraum und schien etwas zu suchen. Harry wollte sich schon wieder abwenden als etwas rot-goldenes vor seinen Augen auftauchte und ihn umschwirrte. Harry schielte, blinzelte und erkannte erst dann um was für ein Tier es sich handelte. Ein Kolibri. Kaum größer als 4cm flatterte vor ihm, und umkreiste ihn ab und zu. Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Es schien fast so als wollte der Kleine ihn aufmuntern. Langsam um ihn nicht zu erschrecken hob Harry die Hand und prompt ließ sich der kleine Flattermann auf seinem Zeigefinger nieder. Wie zufällig schaute der Gryffindor in die kleinen schwarzen Augen und zuckte innerlich zusammen.

Der Blick der ihn traf war intelligent und deutete auf eine ziemlich aufmüpfigen Persönlichkeit hin.

Draco betrat den tropfenden Kessel und sah sich nach seinen Begleitern um. Er hatte es gerade so geschafft pünktlich zu sein, wie konnte Severus auch erwarten das solche Einkäufe hoppla-hopp erledigt würden. Solche Sachen mussten angepasst und geplant werden! Gerade als Mann musste man aufpassen dass es nicht offensichtlich und doch sichtbar war...

Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen machte sich Draco auf in den noch leeren Nachbarraum, in der Hoffnung die Beiden dort zu finden. Und tatsächlich fand er an dem einzig besetzten Tisch das Paar, tief ins Gespräch vertieft. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte wurde ihm plötzlich rot vor Augen. Nein, nicht schwarz, rot. Genau genommen rot-gold. Und fedrig und schwirrend. Draco blinzelte und sah plötzlich wieder klar, in das lachende Gesicht Harrys. "Draco darf ich dir Fipps vorstellen?" Der Slytherin stutzte bis sein Blick auf das nun zwischen Harry und Severus flatternde Geschöpf fiel. "Eine Riesenmücke! Genau das richtige Haustier für den neuen dunklen Lord!"

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Die Anwesenden in der Eingangshalle waren ins Wohnzimmer geführt und dort von einer Hauselfe mit Getränken versorgt worden. Draco machte Smaltalk und ließ Severus schließlich davon unterrichten das alle geladenen Gäste angekommen waren. Sich den Schnabelbiss auf der Stirn reibend bereitete sich Draco innerlich darauf vor was in kürze geschehen würde. Er war sehr gespannt auf die Reaktionen...

Wie von dem Blondschopf erwartet dimmten wenige Minuten später die Lichter ab und die großen Flügeltüren öffneten sich. Als Harry den Raum betrat ging ein Raunen durch die Reihen der Anwesenden. Der Gryffindor war in die grüne Robe gekleidet, die er zuvor erstanden hatte, die Beine steckten in Stiefeln, die dank Draco, schulterlangen Haare waren in einen lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden, und seine Augen schienen zu leuchten. Selbst Draco, der ihn zuvor schon so gesehen hatte durchfuhr ein Zittern. Nicht wegen der Kleidung oder dem unauffälligen Make-up. Nein. Es war die Macht, die der Mann vor ihm ausstrahlte. Sie umhüllte den Schwarzhaarigen und schien die Anwesenden zu umfließen. So große Macht und doch war sie nicht furchteinflösend, eher beruhigend, freundlich. Es war atemberaubend.

Einem inneren Bedürfnis folgend ging Draco auf die Knie. Alle der Anwesenden folgten ihm mit ehrfürchtigen Gesichtern.

Vor ihnen stand der neue Lord.

tbc


	9. Verhandlungen und andere Dinge

A/N: Verzeit mir! Ich hab euch wieder so lange warten lassen... Die einzige Verteidigung die ich vorzubringen habe ist das ich jeden Monat Überstunden gemacht hab und jetzt (URLAUB!!!) fleißig sein werde. Viel Spass. SS

Ina Bauer, dragon-topas, Elektra van Helsing, mimaja, tedd172, silbernewolfsfrau, SnapesYukuai, hexe1384, feaneth, Riyuka, Lorrinde: Danke für eure Reviews!

lealau: rot werd danke! freu

Minnilein: Harry und Draco werden noch ein bischen erleutert und SS/HP gibt es etwas in diesem chap.

Verhandlungen und andere ...Dinge

Harry ließ seine Macht frei um sich fließen. Das letzte Mal als er ihr das erlaubt hatte war die Nacht gewesen in der er Voldemort vernichtet hatte. Und nur dieser hatte je das volle Ausmaß seiner Kräfte gesehen. Ein kurzer Blick auf Severus zeigte ihm, das seinem Partner gerade etwas klar geworden war und er schien nicht sonderlich erfreut es so zu erfahren. Harry lächelte gequält bevor er seine Züge emotionslos werden ließ. Das würden sie später besprechen müssen. Die Flügeltüren öffneten sich und gaben den Blick auf die Oberhäupter der sechzehn ältesten Reinblutfamilien frei. 'Und los gehts...' fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf als er den Raum betrat.

Seine Augen trafen jeden einzelnen, prüften seine Gesinnung und Absichten. Er zwang sich sein Erstaunen nicht zu zeigen als zusammen mit Draco alle Anwesenden auf ihre Knie sanken. DAS hatte er nicht erwartet. Vielleicht würden die Verhandlungen leichter werden als er gedacht hatte. Langsam ging er an den Männern vorbei und ließ sich in der Sitzgruppe nieder. Severus hatte sich scheinbar gefasst und setzte sich schmunzelnd neben ihn. „Meine Herren, ich bitte sie, setzen sie sich zu uns. Und Draco, lass den Mist." Harrys Worte wurden von einem belustigten Schnauben Severus kommentiert, während die Angesprochenen sich erhoben und ebenfalls in den bequemen Sesseln Platz nahmen. Die Blicke die ihm zugeworfen wurden reichten von Bewunderung bis zu deutlicher Angst.

"Ich denke das keinem von Ihnen die Angriffe der letzten Zeit entgangen sein dürften." Die Blicke verhärteten sich. "Mir sind sie auch aufgefallen, immerhin flattert jeden Morgen ein Tagesprophet zum Fenster herein in dem ich dafür verantwortlich gemacht werde." Harry schnaubte. "Ich nehme an das ich durchaus mit schuld daran bin. Immerhin habe ich dem Minister und Dumbledore öffentlich zum Teufel geschickt. Aber..." Harry erhob sich und konnte einige Hände vor Schreck in Richtung der Zauberstäbe gleiten sehen. Das ignorierend fuhr er fort. "...ich war seit dem Ende des Krieges an keiner Kampfhandlung mehr beteiligt. Weder in der Planung, noch in der Ausführung. Die Angriffe auf Sie und ihre Familien gehen nicht von mir aus." Kurz herrschte Stille. "Von wem dann?" Noch bevor Harry auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte antwortete Severus für ihn.

"Dumbledore." drang seine samtene Stimme durch den Raum. "Was?" Ein Mann mit langem, blau schwarzem Haar war aufgesprungen und funkelte den Tränkemeister an. "Dumbledore? Dieser alte Knacker? Ich denke kaum dass er dazu noch fähig wäre, er ist zu verweichlicht um etwas anderes zu tun als seine Muggel zu beobachten." "Und genau da irren Sie sich." Harry sah dem Mann direkt in die Augen. "Dumbledore ist ein grausamer, berechnender Mann. Wer glauben Sie hat mich ausgebildet? Wer glauben sie hat mich in schwarzer und weißer Magie unterrichtet? Wer glauben sie hat mich als Kind zu Menschen gegeben die mich wie es nur ging misshandelten? Dumbledore. Er wollte eine Waffe. Eine willenlose, aber möglichst mächtige Person die ihn anbetet."

"Aber nun hat er einsehen müssen dass diese Waffe doch nicht so gebrochen ist wie er dachte. Nicht nur das, ich habe es auch noch gewagt eine weitere seiner Schachfiguren mit mir zu nehmen." Alle Augen wandten sich zu Severus. Dieser zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Der alte Mann war nicht umsonst in Slytherin. Er liebt es die Menschen um sich herum zu beeinflussen. Und nun fällt alles auseinander. Potter hat sich von ihm abgewandt und seine Spione sind nicht wie geplant gestorben. Er ist drauf und dran unwichtig zu werden... Nur ein normaler Schulleiter, nichts außergewöhnliches. DAS kann er nicht tolerieren." Nun hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

"Was meinen Sie damit dass seine Spione nicht wie geplant gestorben sind?" fragte nun ein anderer. "Sowohl Severus als auch Draco" überraschte Augen wandten sich dem Malfoyspross zu, der sie nur in gewohnt arroganter Manier ansah. Harry fuhr unbeirrt fort. "wurden von ihm im Stich gelassen. Severus hat er schwer verwundet auf dem Fußboden seines Büros zurückgelassen und Draco wurde von ihm als Todesser den Auroren zum Fraß vorgeworfen, was ihn letztlich sogar das Leben gekostet hat." Das Entsetzen war perfekt als Draco die Zähne bleckte. Wilde Diskussionen brachen unter den 16 Männern aus. Harry ließ sich neben Severus nieder und beobachtete das Treiben gelassen.

Es waren gut 20 Minuten in denen die Familienoberhäupter die drei scheinbar völlig vergessen hatten. Draco hatte sich auf die Armlehne neben Harry niedergelassen. Der Blonde bekam langsam Hunger, wie Harry ein leichtes Zittern in dessen Händen verriet. Es wurde Zeit das ihre Gäste gingen. "Meine Herren." sofort verstummten alle Gespräche. "Ich denke sie können ihre Beratungen im privaten Kreis fortsetzen. Bevor sie gehen möchte ich ihnen nur noch ein Angebot unterbreiten..."

"Ich denke das sie es durchaus schaffen werden Dumbledore Einhalt zu gebieten. Lassen sie sein Büro durchsuchen, dort dürften sie genug Dinge finden um ihn für ein paar Jahre nach Askaban zu schicken. Vor allem das sie ja jetzt nur gegen einen "alten Mann" angehen müssen und nicht gegen mich." Einige der Männer schienen durchaus amüsiert davon ihre eigenen Worte vorgesetzt zu bekommen. "Sollten sie es aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht bewältigen biete ich ihnen meine Hilfe an. Aber dann nicht als Harry Potter, sondern sagen wir anonym. Ein neuer "dunkler" Lord sollte genug Ablenkung sein um ihr Problem zu beseitigen." Das Wort dunkel war spöttisch gesprochen worden. Keiner der Männer kam darum herum zu merken dass sie dieses Angebot nur im äußersten Notfall annehmen sollten. "Ich hoffe, dass es nicht soweit kommt. In meinem Leben hat es genug Gewalt gegeben, ich möchte meinen Frieden behalten. Guten Tag die Herren."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Draco war nach seiner Mahlzeit in die Bibliothek verschwunden. Harry und Severus hatten sich in den Gärten aufgemacht und saßen nun im Schatten eines der Bäume. Harry hatte es sich bequem gemacht und lag mit seinem Kopf auf dem Schoß des Slytherins, die sanften Hände, die durch sein Haar strichen, genießend. Es herrschte ein friedliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen doch Harry wartete nur darauf das Severus ihn auf seine Entdeckung vor dem Treffen ansprach.

Harry war gerade drauf und dran einzuschlafen als ihn Severus Stimme schließlich doch noch aus seinen Träumen riss. "Wann hattest du vor mir zu sagen das du unsterblich bist?" Es lag kein Vorwurf in der Stimme, auch wenn sich Harry sicher war das Severus gerade schmollte. Ein Lächeln zog sich über seine Züge. "Ich war mir relativ sicher dass du es irgendwann merken würdest das ich nicht mehr altere. Du bist doch so ein kluger Mann..." Seine kleine Stichelei brachte ihm ein ausgerupftes Nackenhaar ein. Strahlende grüne Augen sahen zu leuchtend schwarzen empor. "Wie?" So ein kleindes Wort und doch so schwerwiegend. Harry seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich denke das es vielleicht schon seid meiner Geburt so ist, aber vielleicht war es auch das Opfer meiner Mutter."

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen wandte trafen seine Augen die schwarzen des Vampirs. Ein neckisches Grinsen trat plötzlich auf seine Züge. "Du hättest Voldemorts Gesicht sehen sollen als der Todesfluch mich während unserem Duell getroffen hat und rein gar nichts passiert ist. Ich war selbst ganz perplex aber dann ist plötzlich etwas aus mir herausgebrochen, als hätte sich eine Tür in mir geöffnet. Auf einmal konnte ich meine Zauberkräfte in mir und um mich herum spühren. Und er muss es auch gesehen haben... Er... Er ist einfach vor mir auf die Knie gesunken und hat seinen Tod akzeptiert, Severus. Der dunkle Lord hat einfach aufgegeben." Harrys Stimme war nachdenklich und melancholisch, was Severus gar nicht passte. Er wollte seinen lachenden Harry zurückhaben. "Ich werde dich also nicht mehr los, mein nerviger Gryffindor?" Der Mann konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen wie er plötzlich auf dem Rücken lag und sich Harry über ihn gebeugt hatte. "Nun, wenn du jemanden findest der es schaffst mich zu köpfen... aber sonst nein. Ich bleib dir jetzt." Damit verschloss er die Lippen Severus'. Sanft, wie ein Versprechen. Harry lächelte in den Kuss hinein und biss den Vampir sanft in die Unterlippe, gerade genug um etwas Blut zu erhaschen. Der Mann keuchte und riss seine Augen auf. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen bot Harry dem Mann seinen Hals an.

Wenige Sekunden später spürte er wie Severus ihn biss. Der Schmerz war minimal und war das was danach kam durchaus wert. Harry seufzte entzückt als ihn eine Flut von Gedanken, Gefühlen und Erinnerungen überrollte. Er wusste dass es Severus in diesem Moment genauso gehen musste. In wenigen Minuten erfuhr er alles über den Mann unter ihm, so wie dieser alles über ihn erfuhr. Harry spürte wie sich Magie zwischen ihnen formte, sie verband.

Dann war es vorbei, nur ein Gefühl nicht allein in seinem Kopf zu sein, blieb. Severus heilte die Wunden an Harrys Hals und zog den jungen Mann an sich. Schwer atmend lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt, die neue Vertrautheit genießend. "Das war..." Harry fand keine Worte. "besser als Sex?" bot ihm der Slytherin hilfreich an. Ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken könnend nickte der Retter der Zauberwelt. Er spürte Severus Amüsement, dessen Freude. "Dir ist bewusst, dass wir gerade, wie es Muggel nennen würden, "geheiratet" haben?" fragte der ältere. Harry konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden seine Augen zu öffnen. Eine wohlige Schwere hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet. Wesentlich "Das wäre dann wesentlich günstiger als eine Muggelhochzeit." Das Schnauben seines Partners bekam er noch mit, dann sank Harry in erschöpften Schlaf.

TBC


End file.
